Tim's suprise
by darkending
Summary: lemon, lemon, and lemon don't like lemon don't read. still interested? this is a lemon story between OC x Muffet. don't like? don't read. rated M for a reason
**Warning/ disclaimer: This is a lemon story. This is an Undertale fan-fiction; Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and not to me. This is an OC x Muffet lemon, don't like don't read. My English is very bad (grammar) please don't hate on my English. Tips for what to do when you thought after reading this story where: this is the worst story ever.**

 **One: bleach your eye's out.**

 **Two: buy holy water and water your eyes out.**

 **Three:** **go to your doctor and ask him if he can erase your memory.**

 **With all that out of the way I hope you great time reading this story.**

 **Tim's surprise**

Tim was an ordinary guy; he had the most boring job in the world, making reports, and reports about how many employees where sick and for how long for the howl year, day in and out and when he was done he hadn't anything else to do. But he loved it, (that's how he got a job in the first place). He was just on his way home when he noticed he sees a spider on his car he didn't think much of it and grabbed the spider and placed it on the floor. When he was near his home and stepped out of the car he sees a bunch of spiders just walking on the wall and he thought: strange I never have seen so many spiders, is this the effect of global worming? Or it is because we had such a warm winter, ah how cares I don't mind spiders. He walked to his home when suddenly he heard a strange noise. He walked near an alleyway where the noise came from, and what he witnessed made his jaw drop a bunch of many men fighting one woman, she tried to defend herself and even giving some good punches, but she was surrounded by at least 30 men he also saw 20 men lying on the ground with heavy damage. Tim wasn't strong, but he was smart he ran to his car grabbed his phone and a microphone he stepped in his car and started the sound a police car made when it was in a hurry or chasing someone, he drove his car to the alleyway the man in the alleyway looked up scared, the grabbed there fallen comrades and run away. Tim jumped out of his car and ran to the woman, are you OK? Tim asked. Yes. Well it's nothing serious. The woman almost felt, but Tim catches her, and said wow easy there, here let me help you he dragged her to his car and placed her in the car, he stood up and looked at her, and was shocked he noticed a lot of bruises on her body and dirt on her clothes, speaking of clothes she was wearing very unusual clothes. She wore some black boots she wasn't wearing pants and her red dress came only have way her upper legs, Tim thought: strange it's only March and she is already wearing such a short dress. But he noticed something else there were four holes in here dress. Tim Thought: did those men do that? And I swear I see something moving in that dress, strange what is she hiding, and he had a quick look at her c-cup breasts and the red ribbon on it. She also had very long teeth she looked just like a vampire. And he could swear he got a gimps some purple juice on her mouth, but the strangest thing was the bandage around her head it almost covered her black eyes, and he had a look at her pitch black hair with the red ribbons in it. He also noticed she was holding a bag and he thought that is the shape of money, I think I know why those men attacked her, he stepped in his car and drove it right in front of his door he stepped out of the car opened the door of his house and let the woman in. He walked to the kitchen and turned the Light's on, he sees her walking and sees that she is very hostile, she grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle of the room and sat on it. Tim thought: I don't blame you for acting like this, I would do the same. He grabbed the kit and walked to her he stopped a meter from her, and said: can I treat you? No was the answer, but you're hurt, I can do that myself she placed the bag on her lap grabbed the box and started treating herself, Tim sighed and asked: you want tea? She looked up and said on a much nicer tone yes please. He makes some tea and said how do you want your tea? Oh… just give the hot water I have my one tea. She grabbed the water and put the tea in it the color or the water changed from white to purple, Tim started thinking if inviting her to his house was such a good idea. But maybe if he started a conversation this will turn out to be a good idea. So he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything she said don't try it's nice you helped me, but I don't trust you, you people are despicable when I get home I grab my stuff and leaf and go back where I came from, but here where criminals not every men is a criminal. And besides you walk with that giant back of money in dark alleyways that is asking for trouble. OK if you proof to me that not all men are hungry money beasts, I will stay. OK challenge accepted. The next day Tim took a day off. He helps the woman running her store, the entire day he helps her with financial stuff. After a long day, he let him fall on the couch and says puff that was a long day, but we made great progress. What do you mean? You didn't help at all; you hired this financial expert because you don't understand it. Hey come on I walked from expert to expert because those guys ask a lot of money. Well I guess you did well. Tim sat up, he looked directly at the woman and said: but I have something to ask, you know we have worked an entire day, but I still don't know your name, may a know it? Yes my name is Muffet and who are you? I'm Tim pleasant meeting you. OK muffet why are you wearing that bandage around your head, what happened to you? Well I think you may know, but promise me to never tell anyone about this OK! Yes I promise. Muffet grabbed the bandage and pulled it off. Tim's first thought was, is the supermarket selling drugs because I can swear I see another three eyes, but the shock didn't end there out of the four holes in her dress came arms, she now had six arms and five eyes. Y, y, you're a spider lady Tim didn't believe it. Yes muffet laughs I'm a spider lady and hide that fact because, then I won't have many customers in my shop. Tim walked out of the room and slammed his head against the wall, I don't mind spiders, but this is taking it too far, OK just calm down Tim maybe this isn't so bad he turned around and looked at muffet, she said: you want a cup of spiders she holds a cup with purple stuff in it. The next day Tim woke up and thought what must I do? You know what if I just talk with her maybe this will get a little better, he walked down but to his surprise he caught a gimps of muffet what he found was a note left by her I'm going to the shop you go to your own work. That knight he drove home then out of nowhere he sees her walking she walked slowly then out of nowhere a car, the car drives crazy, Tim saw the car was going to hit muffet he immediately drove the car in front of her stepped out grabbed muffet and fall down the car hits Tim's car the crash was tremendous. After a lot of noise it went silent Tim grabbed muffet, and ran for his life the explosion was enormous, but Tim just kept running, he ran to his house he opened the door he walked up the stairs to his bedroom he laid muffet on his bed, he ran down grabbed the kit and ran upstairs again, but muffet was already sitting on his be without a scratch and she looked at him. Oh Tim led the kit fall and said: you're OK? Yes I'm. Thank god he fell on the bed and said: that was too close for comfort. He stared at the ceiling then suddenly muffet got in his sight and said I haven't thanked you properly, she came very close and suddenly she kissed him, Tim was so surprised that he didn't over any resistance, but when he noticed what was going on, he kissed her back deep and passionate. Muffet put her tongue in his mouth and began to kiss him also deep and passionate. Tim got on his knees and slowly laid down muffet his hand went under her dress and touched her breasts muffet began to moan two of her arms pulled her dress up and throw it away she took off her bra, and Tim immediately began to suck her, and lick her breasts his sucking earned him a few moans, but muffet wasn't had more in store for him she pulled of his shirt and pants, she also put out her boots and socks. The two lovers where only in their underwear now, and muffet was going for Tim's underwear she pulled it off and immediately began stroking his dick her head came down and she began to suck it, now she was earning moans from Tim. She began to suck harder and harder until Tim said: wait, I'm going to…. it was too late his cum filled her mouth and when she pulled back she said: you taste great, and now it's your turn she pulled out her panties and lie down Tim didn't hesitate and slammed his dick into her pussy, earning something between a moan and a scream. He began to move, first slowly then fast. There moans where very loud and long, Tim hadn't felt this good in his whole live and he wanted to enjoy every minute of it, but then he felt he was going to cum so he said that to muffet, but her response was yes fill me up, so he filled her up, then he pulled out fell down on his bed and breathed heavily, ah that was good, yes that was good was muffets response you're very good she walked to him and bite his neck, he looked strange at her, but then he fell asleep, but I also want to know how teased she grabbed some web and began rolling it around Tim's body after a few meters of web you couldn't see his body anymore, she grabbed Tim and bit his head of, there was no blood because the venom she injected in him clot his blood. She began eating him further when she was done she grabbed her stuff and said: you're very tasty, thank you for the meal. She walked off into the sunset on her way to her next victim. The next few days where strange one Tim's boss was concert Tim was too long away from work. Hmm maybe he is sick no he would tell me that. I'm going to give him a visit, when he arrived at Tim's house he noticed another man standing in front of it. Hey who are you? I'm Jim I check if people pay their tax's Mr. Tim hasn't paid for a while now. That is strange he doesn't show up at his work too. Yeah really strange it's nothing like him. And another weird thing is I can see he is home the Lights are on and a neighbor had seen him come home. You don't think something has happened to him, I don't trust this let's call the police, after a few days of searching the police where surprised, Tim was not in his home, but there was enough evidence that he was home that night they even found his phone and his clothes, but Tim just disappeared from the world. Muffet was laughing so hard when she heard the police had no clue of the whereabouts of Tim and no one had seen muffet. How is that possible, asked someone? Muffet laughed, he never has really med me when I was walking around and when I saw him I wanted to taste him so I hit him with a special poison arrow that made him think he med me. What an illusion? Yes an illusion. I just waited for the right time, and then I sneaked into his house and eat him. Wow pretty clever. I know. The person turned around laughing, he walked into the underground, and there was someone else he said: how did it go? No bad. Humans are really stupid, they don't even deserve a bad time. Ha I told you it was a bad idea to steal those human souls I'm not going to the human world I stay in this world, hey you want some spaghetti? Sure why not. He walked away with his brother hands in his pockets and one giant blue glowing eye. The end.

 **Author's note: poor Tim if he was just a little smarter he would know that spider woman eat their partner. And if he played undertale he would know that muffet wouldn't do something like this without asking for money. Well tanks to him monsters stay in the underground. And a tip, if you ever see a spider lady no matter how beautiful she is run away, run as far as you can or die after one time of "fun". also I would watch out muffet could be planning to eat she could be next to you, right on this very moment, she could watch you in your sleep, just think twice before you go to bed tonight because maybe Muffet is watching you.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, and I wish you a nice day later.**


End file.
